Mario
Mario is the Mushroom Kingdom hero and head mascot of Nintendo. He previously fought against Sonic the Hedgehog in the 13th episode of Death Battle, Mario VS Sonic. Fanon Wiki ideas so far *Paper Mario vs Yarn Kirby (Complete) *Paper Mario vs. Mr. Game & Watch (Complete) *Mario vs Link (Complete) *Mario vs Mega Man (Complete) *Mario vs Mickey Mouse *Mario vs Pac-Man *Mario vs. Sailor Mars *Mascot Battle Royale (Maxevil) *Steve(Minecraft) vs Mario *Super Smash Bros. 64 Battle Royale (Complete) *Mario and Sonic vs Luigi and Tails (Complete) *Jake Long vs Mario *Super Smash Bros 4 Battle Royle: Mario vs Sonic vs PAC-MAN vs Mega Man *Mario Vs Kirby *Dr. Mario vs The Medic(As Dr. Mario) *Mario vs Shovel Knight (Complete) *Mario vs Kratos (Complete) *Mario vs. Luigi *Mario vs. Kratos vs. Master Chief *Mario VS Captain Falcon *Mario Sprite Battle Royale *Mario And Luigi VS Olimar And Louie *Mario vs Donatello *Mario vs Goku *Mario vs Iron Man *Mario & Tails vs. Sonic & Luigi *Mario VS Batman *Mario VS Knuckles *Mario and Luigi vs Rayman and Globox *Mario vs Banjo-Kazooie *Mario VS Spyro History Death Battle Info Background *Height: 5'1" *Can Jump Over 20 Feet *High Stamina *Superhuman Strength *Superhuman Durability *Skilled Combatant Gear * Mario's usual weapon is Hammer that he can shrink to store in his pocket and increase its size to practically anything Power-Ups * Boomerang Mario: Using the Boomerang Flower, Mario dresses up like a Boomerang Bro and uses a boomerang at a time to defeat enemies, destroy projectiles, and collect items from a distance. * Cape Mario: Equipping a cape after using the Cape Feather, Mario can Fly for unprecedented amounts of time and deflect projectiles. He can also divebomb an opponent. * Cat Mario: Using a Super Bell, Mario puts on a cat suit that allows him to run quickly on all fours and scale walls while clawing at opponents. * Cloud Mario: Using the Cloud Flower, Mario can jump higher while making cloud platforms and step over them. His power can be canceled out by water. * Fire Mario: Using the Fire Flower, Mario can create and manipulate fireballs. * Flying Squirrel Mario: Using a Super Acorn, Mario combines the abilities of his Racoon and Cape forms. * Gold Mario: Using the Gold Flower, Mario turns gold-skin while able to create and manipulate fireballs that turn those they hit into coins. * Ice Mario: Using the Ice Flower, Mario can create and manipulate iceballs. * Raccoon Mario: Using the Super Leaf, Mario can fly after reaching enough speed and hover downward, though a P-Wing will boost Mario's abilities to fly indefinitely * Mushroom Power Ups ** Bee Mario: Using a Bee Mushroom, Mario gains a bee-like outfit while able to temporary fly, climb honeycombs and walk on flower petals and clouds. This form can be canceled by water. ** Boo Mario: Using a Boo Mushroom, Mario can turn into a Boo with the same powers as the ghosts themselves. ** Mega Mario: Using the Mega Mushroom, Mario can enlarge into an invincible obstacle-smashing giant for a short time. ** Propeller Mario: Using the Propeller Mushroom, Mario gains a propeller helmet that lets him fly upwards. ** Rock Mario: Using a Rock Mushoom, Mario is encased in a boulder that allows him to crush enemies than himself. ** Spring Mario: Using a Spring Mushroom, Mario is encased in a spring coil that allows him to jump very high. * Accessories ** Bunny Mario: Putting on the Bunny Hood, Mario is able to run faster, jump higher, and flutter in midair. ** Frog Mario: Putting on the Frog Suit, Mario can swim underwater more effectively without needing to breathe. But Mario's movement on land is limited to jumping. ** Hammer Mario: Putting on a Hammer Suit, Mario cans the powers of the Hammer Brothers with an infinite supply of hammers while able to create and manipulate fireballs. ** Metal Mario: Putting the Metal Cap, Mario become metal-skinned and nearly invincible. Upon his feats is withstanding strong winds, underwater currents. But while his speed is unaffected, the downside is that he can be injured by a fall and he can sink easily. ** Penguin Mario: Putting on the Penguin Suit, Mario can swim underwater more effectively while able to create and manipulate iceballs. ** Shell Mario: Putting on the Blue Shell, Mario can swim fast, dodge attacks, and slide through enemies ** Tanooki Mario: Putting on a Tanooki Suit, Mario becames a version of Raccoon Mario than can temporary transform into a stone statue. ** Wing Mario: Putting on the Wing Cap, Mario can temporary fly with a slow descent. Starman Using a Invincible Star, Mario becomes invulnerable with increased speed and able to easily defeat opponents by simple contact. But the effects last for a short time. A Rainbow Star can transform Mario into Rainbow Bario with the effects more extensive and longer-lasting than those of a Super Star, and Mario cannot earn extra lives by defeating enemies. As Rainbow Mario runs, he leaves a light trail behind him and breaks through certain objects. However, Mario cannot use this with any of his power-ups. Feats Flaws Gallery Mario riding Yoshi.png|Mario riding Yoshi. Fire Mario.png|Fire Mario Frog Mario.png|Frog Mario Cape Feather.jpg|Cape Feather Mario Metal Mario.png|Metal Mario Rainbow Mario.png|Rainbow Mario Mario Hammer.png|Mario with his trusty hammer. Mega Mario.png|Mega Mario MarioSprite.gif|Sprite from DEATH BATTLE Trivia Category:Male Category:Magic Users Category:Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Mario characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Returning Combatants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Mascots Category:Fatal Fiction Combatants